roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
TRG-42
}} The TRG-42 is a Finnish Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 84, or it can be purchased with credits. History The SAKO TRG-42 is a bolt-action sniper rifle designed in 1999 by SAKO, a Finnish firearms company owned by Beretta Holding and has been in production since 1999. It is a part of the larger TRG series of rifles first designed in 1989, with the TRG-42 being an upgraded variant of the older TRG-41, both being designed to fire larger rifle calibers such as .300 Winchester Magnum and .338 Lapua Magnum. It is also the primary competitor to the British Arctic Warfare line of rifles and its derivatives in the high end sniper rifle market. In-Game ''General Information The TRG-42 is a somewhat unusual sniper rifle in that it has a higher than average velocity for its class, at 2850 studs per second, while featuring a small magazine and a slower firerate. It makes up for this by having a very fast reload time, especially while there is still a round in the chamber. However, the TRG-42 takes time to cycle its bolt, longer than many other sniper rifles, resulting in an effective firerate of 40 RPM. It also has a strong vertical kick, which makes following one's bullet trajectories a challenge. The TRG-42 also has the highest one-shot kill (1SK) torso range of all non-50 BMG sniper rifles at 105 studs, resulting in the TRG-42 having a generous 1SK area and range. Usage & Tactics The TRG-42's closest equal is to the AWM. Both rifles feature a five round magazine and access to the PM II sniper optic. Both rifles are bolt-action. However, compared to the AWM, the TRG-42 sacrifices fire rate for velocity and precision. A TRG-42 player cannot fight as rapidly as faster sniper rifle users can, as the TRG-42's bolt cycling rate and effective fire rate is barely faster than the Intervention at 35 RPM. This may make it a hard sell for some players, as the Intervention features a larger magazine and a familiar 3000 studs/sec bullet velocity, which is only shared with the 50 BMG rifles. However, the TRG-42 is a relatively light sniper rifle in terms of weapon handling. Unfortunately, the TRG-42 is not a mobile weapon, as all other sniper rifles ignoring the 50 BMG rifles and the Intervention have a higher walkspeed than the TRG-42. However, players that are conscious of their ammunition count are rewarded with a fast tactical reload, meaning that the TRG-42 can keep up a volley of sniper fire with minimal downtime. 'Conclusion' The TRG-42 sacrifices mobility, leaning towards a more distant and defensive playstyle. However, the TRG-42's overall handling makes it a snappy sniper rifle, something the heavier snipers cannot attest to. 'Pros & Cons' '''Pros:' * Clean iron sights. * Above-average muzzle velocity for its class. * Long damage drop-off range. * Good scope steadying duration. * Quick tactical reload, fourth best in-class. Cons: * Small magazine capacity of only 5(+1) rounds. * Below-average minimum damage of 60. * Long empty reload time, at six seconds. * Low movement speed for a sniper rifle. 'Trivia' * The iron sights on the TRG-42 are MBUS flip-up iron sights. * The iron sights on the in-game representation of the TRG-42 are not the standard iron sights used on the TRG-42 in real life, and are actually ineffective for long-range as in real life the sight radius is about as large as a typical handgun's iron sights. ** In real life, the TRG-42 has a dedicated iron sights system offered by SAKO, with a ring mount sight mount at the end of the barrel and an adjustable rear sight mount on the rail. * The smaller versions of the TRG-42, the TRG-21/22, are chambered in 7.62x51mm. * SAKO does not offer a white chassis for the TRG line. They are offered in Black, Green, Tan and Dark Earth. ** This is the same case with the AWM. ** Only a civilian competition custom model of the TRG-22 variant is offered in white camouflage, and not plain white. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles